Our invention relates to and provides novel alkyl cyclohexylmethyl and cyclohexenylmethyl carbonates having the generic structure: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is ethyl or methyl; R.sub.2, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 and R.sub.6 each represents hydrogen or methyl; R.sub.5 represents hydrogen, methyl or methylene; R.sub.7 represents hydrogen or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 straight chain lower alkyl or isopropyl or R.sub.7 is no moiety; each of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond; and the wavy line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or no bond; with the provisos that:
(a) at least three of the dashed lines is a carbon-carbon single bond; PA1 (b) when R.sub.7 is no moiety, the dashed line at the "1-6" position is a carbon-carbon double bond; and PA1 (c) when the wavy line is a carbon-carbon single bond then R.sub.5 is methylene and the carbon-carbon bonds at the "4-5" position and at the "5-6" position represent carbon-carbon single bonds; and uses thereof for their organoleptic properties in consumable materials.
Chemical compounds which can provide earthy, minty, eucalyptus, leathery, myrrh-like, sweet, green, herbal, fruity, banana, blueberry, ozoney, fresh air-dried clothing, floral, rose, violet, tulip, spicy, anisic, lavender, sweet, basic, woody, camphoraceous, winey and cognac aromas, with floral, rose, green, cognac-like, balsamic, rum-like, sweet, air-dried clothing, ozoney and anisic topnotes and early morning forest path, earthy, rooty, eucalyptus, camphoraceous, minty, floral, rose, violet, tulip, green, sweet, aubepine, anisic, stemmy, fruity, pear-like, figgy, woody, spicy and clove-like undertones are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the essential fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof having the above properties. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undersirable or unwanted odor to the compositions.
Esters defined according to the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein the dashed line represents a carbon-carbon single bond or a carbon-carbon double bond as well as their corresponding alcohols defined according to the generic structure: ##STR4## and defined according to the structures: ##STR5## are known to be useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions and perfumed articles as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,022 issued on Nov. 17, 1981, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein. The carbon esters of our invention however, have structures and perfumery properties which are different in kind from the structures and perfumery properties of the esters and alcohols of U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,022 issued on Nov. 17, 1981. The perfumery properties of the carbonates of our invention have unexpected, unobvious and advantageous perfumery properties when compared with the esters of U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,022 as well as the alcohols thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,789 issued on Aug. 9, 1983 discloses carbonate esters useful in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes or perfumed articles and these carbonate esters are defined according to the structures: ##STR6## wherein R.sub.4 ' and R.sub.5 ' are methyl or ethyl.
Reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,309 and 4,033,993 issued on July 5, 1977 is made in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,789.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,993 issued on July 5, 1977 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,309 issued on Mar. 21, 1978 disclose compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR7## for use in augmenting or enhancing perfume compositions. Thus, such compounds as described in said U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,993 and 4,080,309 having the generic structure: ##STR8## wherein R.sub.1 ' is a member having from 8 to 12 carbon atoms selected from the group consisting of alkylcyclohexyl, alkenylcyclohexyl, alkynylcyclohexyl and cycloalkyl, and R.sub.2 ' is a member selected form the group consisting of alkyl having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, alkenyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms and alkynyl having from 2 to 5 carbon atoms indicated to have pleasing and persistent scents. Specifically, said U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,993 and 4,080,309 describe interalia compounds having the structures: ##STR9## but do not describe unsaturated cyclohexylmethyl carbonates and do not describe any cyclohexylmethyl carbonates. The alkyl cyclohexylmethyl and cyclohexenylmethyl carbonates of our invention have structures and organoleptic properties which are different in kind from the carbonate derivatives of said U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,993 and 4,080,309. The alkyl cyclohexylmethyl and cyclohexenylmethyl carbonates of our invention have organoleptic properties which are unobvious, unexpected and advantageous over the carbonates described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,993 and 4,080,309.